(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an epithesis consisting of a sheath adapted to a body part on the back and simulating the desired body surface on the front, and a filling inside the sheath.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Epitheses for compensating congenital or acquired physical defects have been known for some time and described often. They are widely used in order to mask the results of accidents or surgical operations and simulate a natural body surface. A frequent purpose is to simulate the female breast after surgical removal due to malicious tumors.
Epitheses serve firstly to protect the defective body surface against undesirable external influences, for example to support wound healing and improve hygiene. Secondly epitheses are prescribed and worn in particular for cosmetic reasons.
In view of the purpose at hand it is necessary to adapt the epithesis optimally to the body surface. Only in this way can the basic medical and hygienic conditions be fulfilled, and only in this way can the necessary "wearing comfort" be ensured. In addition, only a well fitting epithesis arouses the desired optical impression and allows the patient to move with ease. Optimal simulation of the desired body surface is taken for granted, including simulation of the natural skin color.
Conventional epitheses consist of an outer sheath adapted to the body surface and filled with a liquid. The sheath material usually consists of silicone rubber or a polyurethane plastic, both of which have proven exceptionally skin-compatible. The filling frequently consists of liquid silicone. The liquid filling ensures a certain deformability via the sheath likewise made of an elastic material.
A disadvantage of these known epitheses has proven to be the relatively high weight, however. This relatively high weight necessitates special measures for attaching the epithesis, which make its design more elaborate than is normally felt to be pleasant. This, and the high weight, lead to an impairment of mobility and also cause the epithesis to slip in case of greater exercise. Further, there is a danger of leakage if the sheath is damaged. Air-filled epitheses collapse if the sheath is damaged. In both cases, repair and lasting restoration are not easy.